Spyro: Dragon of Destny: Battleground
by jamieque
Summary: Spyro and his friends future continues to unfold as Season 3 begins. Brand new allies and enemies will be revealed. New powers will be unlocked and the fates of everyone will depend on Spyro, Ember, Flame and Cailean. Welcome to the battleground...
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: A Future Unfolds**

Ember's voice is heard, "It has been written and it has been said time and time again throughout all history that war changes us.  
Sometimes for the better...  
Other times for worst...  
The truth of war is that it brings nothing but suffering...  
Choices are made...  
Fates are decided...  
Destinies are forged and the TRUE test of what it means to be a hero is fully revealed. However, every hero must be careful not to become the very thing that they are fighting against. Sometimes we see the traps before we fall into them... While other times we don't realize that we are already trapped in situation of our own making. I pray that we can find our way out of this nightmare before it is too late."

Ember closes the Tome of Ages as she turns to face Spyro who stands there silently before turning and walking away. Tears rolled down Ember's cheeks as she watches him go. "Oh, Spyro, I am so sorry!"

Image of Spyro standing on a rock face glaring out at a tall crystal tower in the distance. He stands there for a few moments longer before turning to walk away. "So I am cursed to watch everything around me fall to ruin. I can't bear it."  
-------------------

Image of Cailean standing face to face with Galen. "This time monster I will seal you away." Galen laughs and turns away.

"I don't have time to play with you today, Cailean. I must find the other Dark Orbs."  
--------------

Image of Spyro laying on the ground gripping the blade of Destiny. His battle armor jacket is ripped. The metal buckles on the front broken... Spyro's body shakes as he takes deep breaths and slowly pulls himself wearily to his feet. Pulling the Destiny blade to his chest he moves forward in a blur of speed to strike out at the white dragoness that attacked him. She grins as she grabs the Blade of Destiny in her right paw and snaps the blade in half. Spyro's face goes pale as this happens. The dragoness tosses the piece of the blade in her paw away far into the distance before spinning around on one muscular hind leg to deliver a powerful kick into Spyro's chest. Spyro's eyes crease in pain as he is sent flying into a wall. The dragoness shakes her head and walks over to stand over Spyro as he lays their staring up at her. "Give up and accept the judgment of the ORDER. The time of the Legendary Dragons is over..." She reaches down and touches the gold markings on Spyro's forehead. "Your role in this play is over, Spyro."

"No, I refuse." Spyro growled. "I refuse to just give up." The dragoness gave Spyro a sad smile.

"The hero is always bravest before the very end of a journey or battle has come. However, even a hero can fail."  
------------------------

Image of Hunter meditating in silence. His eyes snap open as he draws in a deep breath and falls forward catching himself. His eyes are wide open in panic and the look on his face is one of horror. Bianca rushes in at that moment and sees Hunter shaking. "HUNTER!!" She grabs him and shakes him. Hunter looks at her and as he does he grabs her in a tight hug as he sobs. "Hunter, what is wrong?"

"I saw... I saw... OH LORD! Please let what I saw not be true." Hunter said, his voice shaking with fear.

"Hunter, what did you see?! Tell me!" Bianca yelled. Hunter glanced her in the eye and gently took her left paw into his right one.

"I'll show you..." Hunter said softly as he shared his vision with his mate. A few minutes later both of them came out of the trance shaking at what they had just seen. Bianca looked Hunter unable to speak as she let her mind digest what she had seen...  
----------------------------------------

Images of the faces of many dragons, gryphons and phoenix glance as one upwards at the sky as the sky begins to darken... Sirius' beak creases into a frown as he stands among other members of his order of Seers. Hunter's sister stands next to him with her arms folded over her chest. "Lord Sirius it would appear that our world is about to change." She said in whisper. Sirius looked over at her and nodded sadly as he closed his eyes.

_''I only wish I could share everything I have seen with you and the others but I am afraid... Deeply afraid that if I were to do that it would break many of you. I can't bear to watch hope die in the eyes of those I care about... Not again...'_  
-----------------------------

Image of Spyro trembling as he stands in front of a face he thought he wouldn't see again... "YOU!" He hissed. The other dragon smiled and nodded with a dark grin. Ember and Flame stand next to Spyro with frowns on their faces as Cailean appears with sword in his left paw. Cailean's eyes narrow as he stands next to Spyro and the others.

"Yes, Spyro, it is me again. How nice it is to see you again." The dragon said with a low snarl before glancing at the others. He face creased in dark grin as he laughed. "How nice it is to see all of you again. Thank you for making my task of destroying all of you much easier." Cailean glares at the dark one.

"Don't think you will be the one to defeat us. We have no intention of losing to you." Cailean snarled. The other dragon folded his arms across his chest as his battle armor appeared around him. His metal covered claws glow with dark energy that grows into aura around the dragon.

"Bring it on!"  
---------------

Spyro yawns and opens his eyes glancing upwards at a young human child . Spyro quickly jumps to his feet. The young human stands face to face with Spyro. He bows his head in respect to Spyro. "Greetings, Dragon of Destiny, it is an honor to finally get to meet you." He says with a grin.

"Who are you?" Spyro asks arching an eyebrow sensing nothing but kindness and joy from the human. The young human's face creases in a warm smile as a white aura appeared around him.

"A friend." He said as two wings opened behind him. Spyro's face creased in a look of knowing as he studied the young human.

"Cailean?"

The human chuckled softly. "No, I am not Cailean but I am friend to you and the others. I promise you that I will help you when I can." He said as strange markings appeared on his forehead. Spyro's eyes widened in awe as he felt the power this human was starting to put off. "Now, I must be going. I have much to do."

"Does Cailean know you?" Spyro asked. The young human smiled and with a chuckle floated up off the ground to hover above Spyro, his wings spread.

"No, I don't believe he does." The young human said cryptically as his brown eyes began to glow. "At least not yet anyway."

"What are you not telling me?" Spyro asked with a grin. The human winked at Spyro.

"I can't say at this moment." The human said, that grin staying on his face. "Be patient, young one." Spyro laughed.

"YOUNG ONE?! Who are you to call me young one? You look pretty young yourself." Spyro said. The young human chuckled again as he started vanish.

"I am not as young as you think I am. Now, I must be off. Take care and be careful from this point onward. Your friend Hunter won't be able to predicted events nearly as well or accurately as he has before." He said as he became transparent and finally disappeared completely. Spyro smiled as he took flight and headed for the meeting spot that Cailean had told him about.

_'I wonder should I tell the others about the human I met...' _Spyro thought to himself. He smiled and decided that for now he would keep this info to himself for the time being. Sorry guys, but even I have to keep this secret... for now!

To Be Continued...

The Future Continues To Unfolds This August...


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: More Revelations

Image of Ember standing alone facing a crystal wall... She hears a sound and turns to face...

"CYNDER...! I figured you would come." Ember growls as she glares at the black dragoness. Cynder's face creases in a half smile as she folds her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I came... Now, tell me why you called me here." She said. Ember sighs as she closes her eyes and when they reopen pain can be seen in them.

"I called you here to offer you a truce..." Ember said, her voice flat and emotionless. Cynder's smile faded off her face as her eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Why... why are you offering me a truce, Ember?" She asked with a stutter. "I don't understand." Ember walked forward to stand directly in front of her.

"I am offering you a truce because the only way to win this war is to work together. You and I must put aside our differences if we are all to survive."

"You speak of the Legend Prophecy." Cynder said. Ember nodded. Cynder sighed and slowly reached her left paw out to Ember. Ember grabbed her paw with her right one and shook as the crystal wall behind them exploded. Both females dived out of the way of the flying crystal shards Cynder and Ember both flipped to their feet as they came face to face with their enemy...

**Q. Who is the enemy...  
A. Wait and see...  
---------------------------**

Spyro punches Donovan into the face sending the elder dragon flying into a wall. As Donovan slid down the surface of the wall he shook his head and glanced up at Spyro as the younger dragon glared down at him with tears streaming down his cheeks from glowing amber gold eyes. "DAMN YOU, DONOVAN! You lied to me!" Spyro's right paw glowed as the Destiny Blade appeared. Donvan glanced at the sword and then back into Spyro's face.

"Spyro, I am sorry about what just happened. There are some things that had to be kept secret... even from you. We meant no harm." Donovan said softly. Spyro's body trembled as he screamed and spun away from Donovan slamming the Destiny Blade into the floor of the chamber cracking the stone tiles in the process. Donovan stood back up and started to slowly walk over to Spyro but as soon as got near Spyro stood up ramrod straight and turned his head to glare over his should at him. Spyro yanked the Destiny of Blade out of the floor and threw it by Donovan. Donovan watched as the blade shattered as it hit the wall. Donovan turned to glance back at Spyro with a look worry on his face. "Spyro..."

"Go to hell, Donovan. You can tell the council I said that they could join you there. I am not going to be used by anyone. Do you hear me... NOT ANYONE!" Spyro growled as he turned and started out of the chamber.

"WAIT, Spyro... WHAT ABOUT YOUR DESTINY?!" Donovan yelled halting Spyro in mid-step. "What about the Prophecy?" Spyro roared and as he turned to face the elder dragon his glowing amber gold eyes tinted with a slight tint of red that made Donovan back up slightly. Spyro balled his paws into fists and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to try and calm down.

"Screw the prophecy..." Spyro said softly, his voice filled with sadness, as his eyes opened again to reveal that they had reverted back to their normal purple. Donovan shook his head in disbelief as Spyro turned and ran out of the chamber leaving Donvan standing in shock at what had just happened.

"What have I done." Donovan said as dropped his head in shame and sorrow. "What have I done!" He then dropped to his knees and sobbed.  
------------

"You knew this was coming..." Galen roared with laughter as he released a shockwave of dark energy that sent Cailean and Spyro flying backwards into the concrete wall of the hidden underground temple cracking its surface as they hit it. "Now you di..."

"Not today!" Ember roared as she and Flame charged forward and unleashing a combined blast of power that shattered Galen's left arm like glass. Galen smiled as, to Ember and Flame's horror and shock, he healed.

"Is that your best shot...?! Ooooh, I positively shaking in fear. How PATHETIC!" He roared as he raised his newly healed arm to kill them instantly with his new powers only to be stopped by Bandit who appear directly behind him and whacked him upside the head with the but of his gun which sent him to his knees groaning. Galen's face creased in rage and anger as he growled and turned quickly lashing out his left paw to strangle the armadillo to death. Unfortunately, he missed and got kicked in the face by Hunter as he appeared out of thin air to his right.

"Seasons greetings!" Hunter said smugly as he and Bandit shot the elder dragon in the face at point blank range with their weapons. The explosion sent Galen spinning backwards away from the pair to collide with one of the many stone pillars that broke in half and fell on him. Bandit and Hunter high-fived each other just as Galen roared in anger as he pulled himself out of the rubble and got to his feet. He glared at the cheetah and armadillo as took a stepped toward them. Hunter and Bandit jumped backwards away from him. Galen took another stepped forward and as he did the walls of the room exploded outward as powerful wave of dark energy was released from his body. Galen's eyes flashed dark red as he glared at Hunter and Bandit.

"Come here!" He growled.

"I don't think so, partner. My daddy didn't raise no fool." Bandit said as he and Hunter moved further away. Galen smiled.

"I am not asking... I AM TELLING YOU!" He roared as he made a grabbing motion. Hunter and Bandit face went pale as a huge clawed paw of rock and steel raised up from the floor and flew toward them. Hunter and Bandit glanced at each other as they both realized there was no way they could move away in time to avoid the paw. Galen laughed thinking he had them but to his shock a fiery barrier appeared in front of them as the paw hit it and melted. Galen screamed as his anger grew and he turned to the swirling portal that marked the entrance to this chamber of the underground temple. "YOU!" Inferno smiled and nodded.

"You have been a very bad boy, Galen." Inferno said as he stood there glaring at the elder dragon. The other three young elemental guardians entered the chamber behind him. "And we have come here to spank you ass."

"Oh, really... don't make me laugh!" Galen said only to get blown into wall as a bandicoot entered the chamber from left portal entrance. Spyro smiled as he glanced over at his friend.

"Crash." Spyro said. Crash smiled and nodded as he glanced back over at Galen.

"I don't like you hurting my friends, mate." Crash said.

"Neither do we." Said a female human as she walked through the right portal to stand with her arms folded over her chest. She grinned as a yellow fox appeared beside her. "But if it is a fight you want then we will be more then happy to give you one." As she said that two other humans appeared and with them came a red dino dragon and small bunny-like terrier. The male human with the blue jacket smiled as he pointed at Galen.

"You are going down!" Galen growled as he set himself in a defensive stance.

"Bring it on... FOOLS!"  
--------------------------

This has been another exclusive sneak peak at the future of Dragon of Destiny...

THE FUTURE UNFOLDS AS THE STORY CONTINUES...  
THIS AUGUST...


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another sneak peek ahead at the future...

Episode 3: Darkness Rising

The screen goes dark and flashes revealing the faces of Spyro, Ember, Flame and Cailean one by one. Hunter and Bianca are seen running from an explosion in slow motion. Elora's face is seen as clawed paw wraps around her throat to strangle the life out of her.

A child's voice is heard in the background... "Do we know our true destiny? Do we truly know the answers to our existence? What if everything you knew was only a small part of a much bigger whole...?

The screen flashs as a massive shockwave flashes outward on the surface of Avalar. Spyro and everyone watches from a portal jumper in orbit in horror as Avalar vanishes...

Witout a trace...

The screen fades to black as a close up of everyone's faces in the Portal Jumper reveal the shock and horror at what just happened. "Heaven help us..." Elora whispered as tears roll down her cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Image of Flame standing over Spyro with glowing fiery red eyes. Spyro glances up in horror as Flame summons his sword to his left paw. "Don't do this, Flame." Spyro gasps as he starts to lose consciousness from his injuries. "Don't let the darkness within consume you. Fight IT!" Flame growls as he draws back his sword and stabs forward into...

Screen flashes black... "FLAME... NOOOO!" screams a new voice. A sword is heard falling to the ground as Flame drops to his knees blood on his trembling paws.

"What have I done...?!" He screams as he glances over at the body. "What have I done...?" His red eyes begin to fill with tears as he feels the rain falling on him. A laugh is heard behind him as Galen appeared there glaring down at the young Dragon of Chaos with a insane smile on his face. Flame's body tenses as he turns to glare at Galen... "You..." Galen shuts him up with cold glare.

"You have fulfilled your destiny, Flame! Now it is time you truly awaken." Galen roared as he, in a blur of speed, stabbed a dark orb into Flame's chest. Flame's face goes slack jawed and empty as he falls backwards his tear filled red eyes wide but not seeing anything but darkness falling to claim his soul. "Welcome, to the Dark Order... ha ha ha."

"NOOOOoooooo!" Flame screamed as the screen fades to black.

The child's voice is heard again... "So what does the future hold... ? No one knows or can be sure but things are never quite as they seem. The Darkness Is Coming... The time of War has come... Pray that the light is stronger then the darkness..."

Final scene is of Ember wearing a white cloak over her face as she turns to glance at the camera... Her glowing pupiless eyes filled with tears. As she turns and starts walking away into a dark portal. "So it has begun..." She whispers as she steps thru the portal into a unknown world...

Prepare for the future...


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Shocking Visions

In this thread I will be posting bits and pieces from the upcoming 3rd Season of the Dragon of Destiny series. Season 3, called Battleground, will take you guys to totally new places filled with many revelations and shocking surprises. In fact... here is the a brand new exclusive sneak peak... Enjoy...

The screen remains dark as words scroll across the screen. They say:

----["A world of light will be engulfed in darkness."----

The screen flash white and as it does it shows the faces of Spyro and everyone in freeze frame. Their expressions are ones of shock. The screen flashes back to black as more words scroll on the screen.

----["ArE OuR FaTeS AlReAdY WrItTeN?!"----

The screen flashes white again and shows a portal jumper flying away from Willowbrook as the sky turns red and fire rains down destroying the city. The screen fades to black again.

----["What awaits us in these dark times?"----

The screen flashes white again showing Ember and Cynder standing face to face. They both glare at each other briefly before Ember raises her left paw up and offers it to Cynder.

"Truce." She says. Cynder looks at her paw and grabs it with her right paw, shaking it gently.

"Truce... for now." Cynder said. Ember nodded as they both see a shadow and quickly turn to see who it was. As they do a purple dragon emerges out of the shadows. Ember's eyes go wide as she sees the purple dragon.

"SPYRO!" She yells. The purple dragon's right eyebrow cocks as he/she just looks at her. Cynder studies the purple dragon and discovers something that leaves her in shock. She touches Ember's right shoulder getting her attention. Ember looks at Cynder's face and notices her shocked expression. "What? What is it, Cynder? What's wrong?"

"That dragon ISN'T Spyro!" She says, her voice sounding tense and stressed.

"WHAT?!" Ember yelled as she turned back to look at the purple dragon. As she did she immediately noticed that what Cynder had just said was indeed correct and true. The purple dragon that stood before them WASN'T SPYRO! "Who are you?" The purple dragon smiled and stepped forward and as whoever he/she was stepped forward both Cynder and Ember noticed that he/she was much older then they were. This purple dragon stood over 6 feet taller then both of them making them both have to cock their heads to look up into his/her eyes.

"Who I am is not for you and Cynder to know, Ember." He/she said. Ember and Cynder both looked at each other and then looked back at their visitor.

"How do you know who we are?" Cynder asked, her eyes narrowing as she became suspicious of their visitor. "Who are you? Why are you here?" The purple dragon sighed and frowned.

"I can't answer your first question but I can say that as for why I am here... I have a very important job to do." He/She vanished then leaving both dragonesses just to stare.

"What is going on here...?" Ember said and as she said that a dark shadow overshadowed both her and Cynder. They both turn in slow motion as dark laughter is heard and the screen fades to black.

----["What sacrifices will we each have to make and in the end what will be gained... and...

Lost?"----

Hunter's face appears on screen next as he hugs an unconscious Bianca to his chest. His eyes are closed as he trembles and sobs. Tears roll down his cheek as he says, "Don't die... Please don't die, Bianca. Don't leave me alone...!" The screen fades to black before flashing white again to show...

A

Shadowy

Figure that turns his/her face to the screen as his/her glowing white eyes are seen as he/she blinks and then laughs as the screen fades to darkness. The screen flashes again and this time we see Spyro and Ember entering the chamber of the Chronicler. They both look up at him as they enter. "We have to talk..." Spyro says. The Chronicler nods his head.

"I know..." The screen freezes and then is replaced with the faces of Adult Spyro, Ember, Cynder and Flame all glaring at something off screen as the camera does an extreme close up of Cynder's face as her mouth opens wide in horror.

"It can't be...!" She says as the screen gets all scrambled as the image freezes as the camera pulls back to reveal a group of six strange dragons. They are standing in a chamber that lies in ruins. The ruins look like the control room of Vanguard Command...

"We must learn what caused the fracture." The group turned as their leader entered. The seventh dragon enters and looks around. It is the same purple dragon that Cynder and Ember met earlier... He/she is wearing battle armor that covers his/her face. The red dragon which looks a little like Flame steps forward and hands him/her a paper thin computer screen.

"These are the scans we got." The purple dragon nods as he/she looks at them and as he/she sees the info his/her eyes go wide as he/she quickly turns and begins to run out of the chamber. A green dragoness stops him/her.

"What is wrong?!" She asks. The camera zooms in close as the purple dragon turns his/her head to face her. As he/she does this he/she reaches up and removes his/her armored mask that hid his/her face. As soon as the mask was off the purple dragon raised his/her left paw in the air.

"Everything!" Is all he/she says and as we hear the voice we finally realize that this purple dragon is female and that this time period is not the present...

Not the past...

Or the future...

It is something else entirely... parallel. The screen fades out again and this time when it fades back in we see the dead bodies of Ember and many others as bloody Spyro stands over them. His glowing white eyes filled with madness as he laughs insanely. The screen flashes white as the voice is heard one last time as Adult Ethan, who is now the Chronicler, drops Spyro's book to floor as a look of horror crosses his face.

"No... that... wasn't... suppose... to... happen..." He says, his voice is troubled and filled with fear.

"Your right, Ethan." Ethan turned as Cailean walked out of the shadows and looked at him. "Something has gone terribly wrong somewhere and I fear if we don't figure out how to untangle this mess as soon as possible we are all going to face extinction..." Ethan nodded as Cailean took Spyro's book and read it and as he did he began to realize that their task would not be an easy one...

----[The battle for survival begins...----


End file.
